


The Story of a Girl

by wayward_winter_soldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam Winchester, Canon Divergence, Dean Winchester is Not Straight, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Pre-Series Dean Winchester, Pre-Series Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is Not Straight, Sam Winchester is a Moody Teenager, Sexism, Sibling Bonding, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, mid-series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_winter_soldier/pseuds/wayward_winter_soldier
Summary: A collection of one-shots based around female Sam Winchester that takes place pre and mid series.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Story of a Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know! I should be working on my other Supernatural fic right now! But I love female Sam Winchester fics and like 85% of them are W!ncest and that's gross so I wanted some nice gen ones where Dean is The Greatest Big Brother in the World, and Sam is still a geeky nerd who gets on his nerves, but he's a she now. Feel like this is a niche interest, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“Dean! Come pick me up right now!”

That was the first thing Dean heard when he answered his phone. He knew exactly who it was, too. Who else would be calling, in all honesty?

“Sam, I’m working a case. School’s not even done yet, it’s only noon, what’s the problem?”

Dean wasn’t used to his sixteen-year-old sister calling him during school. Sam adored school and knew to only call when it was an emergency. She didn't sound hurt or sick, so what was her problem?

“Please?”

“What’s wrong? Is it a demon or something? Are you hurt? Sick?”

“No, no, it’s _girls_ , Dean.”

Dean wasn’t expecting that. Girls? What could girls possibly do to his little sister?

“The girls are demons?”

An exasperated sigh followed his question, as it usually did when Dean said anything to Sam at her current age.

“No, _dumbass_ , no demons. _Human_ girls. Just girls are the problem!”

Dean laughed. What could _human_ girls possibly be doing to force Sam to call? This hardly seemed like an issue to him.

“Human girls giving you trouble? They try to paint your nails or something? Maybe put you in a skirt?”

“No... they’re… _bullying me._ ”

Sam said the last part so softly that Dean could barely hear, but he did anyway. Years of big brothering had trained his ears to hear just about everything his little sister said.

“They’re _what_ ? Names, Sammy, I need _names_. I’m making a hitlist right now-”

“Don’t tell Dad, okay? Just- pick me up, okay?”

Sam sounded exhausted and Dean felt bad for joking before.

“I’m not gonna tell Dad. Hell, he’d tell you to beat ‘em up or something. Why _don’t_ you just beat them up? You got a mean arm on you, kid.”

“I’m not just gonna whale on some teenage girls, Dean, I'd get in trouble. Just, pick me up, please.”

“Okay, but only today. Tomorrow we’ll figure something out.”

Sam agreed softly and the line fell dead.

* * *

Dean pulled up in the Impala about ten minutes later. He parked it and got out, making his way into the high school to sign Sam out. The school was Sam’s fourth one during her junior year, but Sam never seemed to really complain that much. She was good at school, much better than Dean was at her age, and she seemed to enjoy most of the classes she took. It didn't seem to matter on the outside that the Winchesters moved around a lot, but if you knew her well enough, you would know Sam hated packing everything up every week or so and moving to a whole different state just so her dad could chase some ghost or demon.

Dean tried to not think about how crappy Sam's life seemed to be as he made his way up the stairs leading to the main entrance of the school. The office was right in front and Dean walked in, a smirk on his face, though it was more for show.

“Heya, doll, I’m here to sign my sister out. Sam Winchester," Dean said, leaning his arm on the counter of the main office.

The secretary gave Dean an unamused look as she looked up something on her computer and made a call. 

“She’ll be right down. Take a seat, Mr. Winchester. _Please_.”

* * *

“Sam, your brother is here to pick you up,” Mr. Mott said. Sam sighed with relief, pushing her science book into her worn backpack, trying her best to ignore the stares that were on her from the other classmates.

“Aw, little Sammy’s leaving so soon? What, you have therapy?”

Sam did her best to ignore the girls as she shoved her bag onto her shoulders and making her way out, not looking back at the bullies.

“Nice clothes. Were they also your brothers?”

Sam heard that one almost every day, so much so that she almost hoped these bullies would come up with something more original. It wasn’t like the Winchesters had a ton of money lying around, so Sam had worn Dean’s hand-me-downs for as long as she could remember. She didn’t mind, her older brother had pretty good taste in fashion. She hated dresses and such, anyway. She much rather keep her hair at shoulder's length and wear flannels and her Converses. Although, that didn’t stop all the “normal” girls from making fun of her. This school was particularly cruel since it happened to be in a smaller New England town that also happened to have quite a bit of money. Even the kids at the public school seemed to wear designer brands of everything. Sam stuck out like a sore thumb in this high school, with her thick, brown hair that always happened to get ratty no matter how many times she brushed it, her worn T-shirts given to her by her brother (she particularly liked the Led Zeppelin shirt due to the fact he had had an emotional breakdown when it grew too small for him), her jeans that were baggy and tight in all the wrong places that her dad must have saved from a dumpster (since none of Dean's jeans ever fit Sam's waist despite belts), and her faded Converse that had seen many better days that she had picked out at a Goodwill in Michigan a few years ago (however, her feet were still growing a bit and they were centimeters away from busting through the canvas).

'Face it,' Sam thought to herself as she made her way to the main office. 'You'll never fit in no matter where you go.'

The walk from the Junior science classroom to the office wasn't long, so Sam found herself with her brother rather quickly. She searched his face for any annoyment he may have had, considering he had had to pick her up hours before school was supposed to get out, but he seemed to be in a good enough mood as the two siblings left the building and got settled in the Impala. 

Sam was expecting Dean to start the engine right away, but he didn't even put the key in the ignition. He turned towards Sam and that's when she knew they were going to have A Talk.

"Sammy..." Dean trailed off, not knowing exactly what to say right away. "I know you have trouble at every school but-"

"It's different here, Dean. I dunno, everyone is just so different from me and there's no way I can even try to fit in. It was just becoming too much today, with those girls and their insults. I'm sorry, I know you were busy."

"No, Sam, forget that. You know if you ever need anything you can call. I'm sorry that teenage girls suck so much. Trust me, I've had better experience with teenage girls-"

"Dean!" Sam interrupted, though she was smiling.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Look, how about we go get some ice cream? Wouldn't that be nice?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm not five anymore, do you really think ice cream is gonna work on me?"

"Yes?" Dean asked, grinning.

Sam sighed but nodded, which prompted Dean to start the engine and speed off towards the nearest Dairy Queen in search of a cure for his little sister's sadness.

* * *

Sam seemed to be in a better mood after her strawberry ice cream, Dean noted as they walked down the street together. Dean wasn't a big walking fan, but it seemed to make Sam happy as she finished off her treat, her big brother next to her.

"Hey, we have another stop before we head back to the motel," Dean said, throwing his ice cream cup away in the nearest trash can.

"Okay," Sam said absentmindedly as she finished her ice cream off as well, tossing it into the trash.

Dean smiled, knowing his sister wasn't really paying attention to where they were going. For all she knew, they were just stopping at the local sporting goods store to pick up some more bullets. However, Dean had something better in mind.

It didn't take long for Sam to realize they weren't buying bullets.

"Dean, why are we at Goodwill?"

"We're going clothes shopping," Dean said, punching open the glass door and holding it for his sister.

"But, we don't have the money-"

"Sam, let me worry about that, okay? Look, it's not fair you don't get to pick your own clothes all the time. I thought it'd be nice to have a few things that are your own. Well, pre-owned, but still yours."

Sam didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything, she simply hugged her brother as tight as her skinny arms would allow her.

"Alright, alright, let go and pick something out, before I change my mind."


End file.
